


Melting For You: 50 Sentences

by JSheets716



Series: 50 Sentences Series [3]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Sentences, 50 Sentences Series, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSheets716/pseuds/JSheets716
Summary: You are Zack Phineas Melto. Quarterback of the Blacksheep Varsity Football Team. If anyone asked you, you'd explain that football was the most important part of your life. That you spent countless hours cheered on by your father, who only wanted you to be the best. Football's everything to you.At least, that's what you'd tell them.But there's so much you wouldn't say. You wouldn't tell them of your childhood best friend, and how you'd spend countless hours together. How you both grew up and then ultimately grew apart, and how it's all your fault.These 50 sentences tell your story. Of your rise to football star, and the friendship you let fall.





	Melting For You: 50 Sentences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Socks, Then You Die: 50 Sentences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098302) by [JSheets716](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSheets716/pseuds/JSheets716). 



> So it took me forever, but here's the sequel to "Life Socks, Then You Die"! But like the other entries in the series, it can be read in any order. This is a different perspective of events detailed in "Combing Through Life" and "Life Sucks Then You Die", but they're three sides of the same story.
> 
> Special thanks to InfaWrit10 for beta-ing for me and helping me with clunky sentences. Go check out her work! She's incredible and you won't regret it.
> 
> Warning: Mentioned suicide/sex/blatant use of homophobic words.

  1. **Football**



The first thing you can ever recall is the sound of your father’s shouts as the opposing team intercepts the ball and scores, causing your father to let out a litany of words you’ve never heard.

 

  1. **Birthday**



For your fifth birthday, you get a bike, a few superhero action figures, and a football, which upon being opened causes your father to noogie your skull and playfully offer: “Let’s toss the ole pigskin around.”

 

  1. **Throw**



“Not like that, ya gotta loosen up, champ”, your father says, before walking behind you and moving your arm back to show the proper technique in throwing the ball.

 

  1. **Stadium**



You’ve never seen a building this large, and your dad has his hand on your back, moving you through the crowds to your seat in the massive stadium, a dopey grin on both your faces.

 

  1. **Defeat**



The team’s loss upsets you more than you realize, and soon you’re sobbing into your jersey, with your father’s scolding making you cry harder: “If you wanna cry, I’ll give you somethin’ to cry about.”

 

  1. **Paint**



As you gaze at the red paint on your face, you can’t help but admire your handiwork, thinking how great you look and how your dad is going to like it, because he likes wearing the paint to football games.

 

  1. **Pretty**



But before you can show him, your mother is scolding you, and washing it off, much to your frustration: “But I look pretty!”

 

  1. **Faggot**



“Don’t say that, Zack, boys aren’t supposed to be pretty. Your dad will flip when he sees this, do you want him to think you’re a faggot?” she chastises, and when you ask what that means, she merely tells you to drop it.

 

  1. **Tryout**



You’re eight when the old man brings you to the park for Peewee Football tryouts, your father drilling last minute plays and techniques and advice in your head, making your head swim and your stomach tighten.

 

  1. **Tackled**



You hit the ground hard, and for a few seconds all you can see are stars before you can pull yourself up and eye Coach, who shakes his head before blowing on the whistle.

 

  1. **Disappointment**



You're ashamed at your failure, but your father’s disapproving stare and the silence in the car makes you feel worse.

 

  1. **Fight**



You're ten when you throw your first punch; you hadn't meant to get involved, but the little brown-haired boy was being bullied, and you can't stand bullies.

 

  1. **Jonathan**



He tells you his name, before wiping your bloody nose on his shirt sleeve. “Thanks for stopping those guys.”

 

  1. **Man**



You're expecting the worst when you get home, but your old man merely looks you over, studying your black eyes and bloody nose, before his eyes beam with an approval that frightens you: “My boy’s finally a man.”

 

  1. **Summer**



You and Jonathan play at the park almost every day during summer, riding bikes, playing catch, and talking about how girls have cooties.

 

  1. **Practice**



“Come on boys, hustle. Move your asses!” Your dad bellows, and you and Jonathan sprint back and forth in your yard, while your father times you both.

 

  1. **Thirteen**



Before you realize it you’re thirteen, and anxious about starting high school in the fall, but thankfully Jonathan will be there, so you're not alone.

 

  1. **Stirring**



Jonathan gets out of the pool and you can't stop yourself from staring; his body is skinny and pale, the beginnings of musculature forming, and you feel a strange stirring from below.

 

  1. **Emission**



You've been having these dreams for the past month, and the always start the same: You're at the pool, and Jonathan is there, and soon he's shirtless and kissing you and stroking you and suddenly you wake up, panting and sweaty and sticky.

 

  1. **Hair**



“So what’d’ya think? Cool, right?” Jon asks, showing off his now blonde hair, and you merely nod sedately, because you think it's cute and can't find the words.

 

  1. **High School**



Like a small fish in a big pond, you try to navigate the crowd of students, swiftly dodging a shoulder check from some sophmores.

 

  1. **Fairy**



Your dad had been staring at Jonathan through the rear-view mirror all through the car ride home, and he speaks once Jonathan leaves the car: “Kid looks like a fairy with his hair like that.”

 

  1. **Scared**



It's the big day, tryouts for the JV football team, and as you change in the locker room, you find yourself physically shaking, and your lunch threatens to come back up on you.

 

  1. **QB**



Jonathan walks you to the bulletin board, and you cover your eyes, unable to look, but fortunately, Jonathan claps your back and says: “You made it!” And you're soaring.

 

  1. **Beer**



“Atta boy! Come have a drink with your old man!” Your dad says, the proudest he's ever been, and he's tossing you a beer; it’s awful, but you drink it all just to spend more time with your dad.

 

  1. **Black Eye**



Jonathan won't explain where the black eye came from, and he only clams up when you press it further; all you want to do is give him a hug, but you stop yourself.

 

  1. **Jacket**



You’ve never been prouder of yourself until you put on that team letterman jacket, and suddenly you’re the invincible king of the school.

 

  1. **Window**



You don't ask questions when Jonathan appears in your bedroom window; you just let the bleeding and bruised teen in, fetching him ice and forcing Jon to lay down, despite his protestations.

 

  1. **Spoon**



It's your dad who catches you in bed with Jon, the two of you pressed against one another, your arms wrapped protectively around him in an accidental embrace you never intended and never wanted to break.

 

  1. **Ballistic**



Your dad is screaming, and Jon bolts from the room as your dad rounds on you, asking: “Are you a faggot?” over and over and over again until you're holding back tears.

 

  1. **Avoid**



You avoid Jon like the plague, despite his best efforts to try and talk to you, and after weeks of trying to talk to you, Jon stops altogether, and you avoid eye contact as you dodge him in the halls.

 

  1. **Girlfriend**



It's sophomore year when you begin dating Heather, going steady, but her kisses don't taste as sweet as you want them to, and though she's blonde, she's not the blonde you prefer.

 

  1. **Dysfunction**



You come up with another excuse for putting off sex with Heather, but in the locker room, you're drowning in pussy and sex and the whole team knows it.

 

  1. **Fantasy**



You try your hardest to think of being with Heather, or any girl really, but imagining Jon moaning your name as he grinds against you is what excites you, much to your shame.

 

  1. **Pep Rally**



Your dad is at the senior pep rally, but it's Jonathan in the bleachers that you play for, running faster and harder than ever before.

 

  1. **Crazy**



You hear the buzz around school about Jonathan Combs talking to himself, but you don't believe it, not until you see him talking to thin air at lunch.

 

  1. **Dance**



You watch Lil strike out asking Jon to the dance, and it's enough to wreck your confidence; you go with Heather, miserable, and Jon goes alone.

 

  1. **Focus**



Math is the first class you share with him in four years at this school, and you find it hard to focus when Jon’s only a few seats away, especially when his desk sometimes topples over.

 

  1. **Bathroom**



You try not to panic when you hear “Dude, I'm peeing!” And you see Jon, and he sees you, and you make eye contact before you turn red and rush out of the room.

 

  1. **Happy**



Jon seems happy for the first time in years, and as you bump into him at the pharmacy you understand why; you give him a shaky thumbs up as you eye the condoms in his hand and feel your heart drop in your chest.

 

  1. **Alma Mater**



College acceptance letters come in the mail and you're stoked, but your father is even more so, because you're going to his old stomping grounds.

 

  1. **F**



Your glance at Jonathan with worry as you see him hide his report card, and without even asking, you know his grade.

 

  1. **Broken**



He’s never looked so defeated, his arm shouldn’t be twisted that way, and his eyes are black again; he doesn't even see you as he walks down the halls, utterly broken.

  1. **Bus Stop**



Your walk home from practice is interrupted by the sight of Jonathan, weeping at the bus stop, you call his name to get his attention, and he looks at you, humiliated: “Jon… I…”

 

  1. **Unspoken**



A million and one words enter your brain; all you want to do is help, to tell him you love him, to say you’re sorry… but you fall short, your breath catching in your throat as you keep walking, trying not to cry.

 

  1. **Announcement**



You almost don’t hear the principal’s Monday announcement over the loud din of the students’ rumbling, but the words somehow get made out: “Jonathan Combs passed away last Thursday...” and you suddenly have the wind knocked out of you, and you can’t breathe.

 

  1. **Cry**



Your father is there to greet you when you get home, and without saying anything he pulls you into the tightest hug he can muster; you’re crying, and for the first time in your life he doesn’t yell at you… he cries too.

 

  1. **Love**



“I- I loved him so much, dad, I could have stopped him, I could have noticed, I could have saved him- I love him so much, I… He’s gone….” The gravity of your words hit you more than you realize, and you mourn your lost love.

 

  1. **Funeral**



The casket is simple and pine, and the blonde boy laying there looks nothing like him; everything you've ever wanted to say threatens to careen out of you, and you can only mutter a “Sorry” before crying again.

 

  1. **Dream**



You dream you’re in an office, having tea with a woman with purple galaxies in her hair: “You mustn’t despair, Zack, because Jonathan’s alright” and you wake up, feeling an odd serenity that you only know is temporary… as much as you want to believe her, you can't help but regret that he’s gone.

 


End file.
